<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lure Me to Death by the Ambrosia of Your Lips by wash_my_brain</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24305593">Lure Me to Death by the Ambrosia of Your Lips</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wash_my_brain/pseuds/wash_my_brain'>wash_my_brain</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Death, Drabble, Hanahaki Disease, Original Fiction, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:55:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>791</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24305593</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wash_my_brain/pseuds/wash_my_brain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A Drabble focused on Hanahaki Disease</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Character &amp; Original Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lure Me to Death by the Ambrosia of Your Lips</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Quick warmup I wrote to get into a flow for a much bigger writing project I have. I didn’t want it to go to waste, so here it lives. Let me know what you thought, thank you!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Coughs raked through his body. He could feel the deep, twisted roots of unrequited love wrapped around his lungs, suffocating the life from his cold, drained form. Looking up into the mirror, his eyes met the cold, lifeless eyes of the stranger staring back. He spit once more into the sink, grimacing at the bloody residue left. He wiped his mouth on his sleeve, not caring about the crimson streak left behind on the stark white fabric. It didn’t matter anymore. Nothing mattered anymore. It was all pain, it was all empty, and soon it wouldn't be anything at all.</p>
<p>Yes, he thought, there were ways to heal. Hanahaki disease was not always fatal. Once diagnosed, the two common options were admitting your feelings and falling into the arms of your new lover, warm and safe. The remaining petals would fade and life would be a blissful existence of love. The other option was the surgical removal of the flower roots and by extension, the emotions that sprouted them in the first place. Neither was an option for him. To admit his love was a death sentence of the most final order. The only thing more painful than the thorns embedded in his throat would be the bitter rejection of unrequited love. But to remove the petals removed his purpose of being, the reason his heart continued to beat day in and day out. It was a death sentence either way.</p>
<p>He still remembers the day the seeds took root. It was a chilly November day and the sun had set, basking in the sweet afterglow of dusk. Tipsy on a stolen bottle of wine, they drank to pass the time. He looked at the love of his life, bathed in orange light, white blonde hair turned golden and eyes a dark amber. Skin flushed from the heat of the closed attic space and lips full and tempting. Too tempting. He couldn’t stop himself from leaning across the thin, musty rug and placing his lips upon those sweet ones. And for a moment it was perfect. He had unlocked the secret source of ambrosia and he knew then that he would forever be a slave to it. But then the delicious nectar was gone and he came crashing back to earth. As his idol left him alone in that attic, he coughed up the first petal that would later come to mark his death.</p>
<p>As the door to the bathroom opened behind him, he muffled a cough once more before turning only to come face to face with the god he chased after. His eyes were wide and afraid. No, not afraid. Terrified. He opened his mouth to speak but was silenced by a slicing glare. He was always told looks couldn't kill, but this felt like his lungs were being ripped apart from inside him. Well, he mused, that’s because they were. He back away, teeth digging into his lips to force back the cough clawing its way out. But he was too weak and the cough was too persistent for him. It tore through his body and brought him to his knees. Blood and whole flower heads dropped to the floor in wet heaps as he retched.</p>
<p>A gasp was heard from his counterpart before he was joined on the floor. Arms touched his hunched shoulders and he leaned into the contact, desperate for the touch in his weakness. The figure before him pulled his body into theirs. His side pressed to their chest as he heaved. He could feel it; this was the end. <em>How poetic</em> his mind harped. He would die in the arms of the only one who could save him. <em>How ironic</em> his agony sang. The only person who could save him was the one to sign his death warrant.</p>
<p>With the final ounce of strength in his weak limbs, he forced himself to look up and once again meet those captivating eyes. If this was going to be the end, he wanted to fall into the abyss to the rhythm of steady breathing and the final image of beauty. Closing his eyes, he let his head fall back into the lap of his unrequited lover. Far away he could hear the calls of panic begging him to hold on, not to give up. But this is what he wanted. For a moment everything was quiet. The pain that was gripping his body fled and it felt like he could breathe properly for the first time in ages. As he slipped further and further away, he could swear he could once again taste the ambrosia on his lips. With a final jump, he tumbled into the honey, darkness taking over as the world faded away.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>